Sugar!
by D. Vie
Summary: Serie de frases de la comunidad de LiveJournal fandom insano. —Es azúcar sobre un sin fin de sabores—le dijo llenando su rostro de besos—. Y tu eres sin duda: azúcar sobre esos sabores—. En esos momentos era cuando el mundo valía suerte y solo existían ambos. Recordando cada experiencia, y recordándose mutuamente. -[Gray/Lucy]-


**Titulo:** Sugar!

 **Autor:** D. Vie

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Personaje o pareja:** Gray/Lucy

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Leerla corre bajo su propio riesgo, al menor síntoma de malestar suspenda la lectura y siga las instrucciones indicadas tras la portada... espere, no es un libro, pero igual si se siente a morir mis más sinceras condolencias.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como el anime a la respectiva cadena de difusión visual. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para la creación de este fiction. ¿Porqué? Por que **Mashima-san** me tienta a llevarle la contraria (risa).

 **Resumen:** Serie de frases de la comunidad de LiveJournal fandom_insano. Y así resulta ser, a veces agrio, a veces salado, pero como el amor: más dulce que agrio, quizá acidulado.

 **Número de palabras: -**

 **Tabla:** Tabla de frases.

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

* * *

 **—Sugar!—**

* * *

 **001\. Hielo:**

Ella le miraba atenta, mientras él le extendía una pequeña figura de hielo entre sus manos.

—Es algo así cómo un obsequio—explicó desviando la mirada, y con voz baja le mandó—, es tuyo, tomalo.

Lucy sonrió.

* * *

 **002\. Secreto:**

Es de conocimiento mundial que todo objeto, palabras, e incluso sentimientos que son guardados con mimo y esmero no son algo más que un envuelto secreto. Claro, eso Gray y Lucy lo saben bien, ellos formaban parte de uno.

* * *

 **003\. Espejo:**

Gray recargado en la cabecera de la cama la invitaba desde el reflejo del espejo a que lo acompañara.

Lucy dejó el cepillo aun lado, y él sonrió sabiendo que esa noche había ganado.

* * *

 **004\. Tintero:**

No había esperado algún detalle similar o siquiera soñado con algo igual. Un pequeño pote obscuro con tallados sencillos destacaba en el centro de mesa de la sala, un moño azul cielo haciendo destacar su existencia, era un hermoso tintero haciéndolo a su vez de pisa papel, resguardando la hoja blanca en la que destacaba la firma de Gray.

" _Sigue adelante... Gray."_

* * *

 **005\. Nostalgia:**

En el resguardo de su hogar, miraba con nostalgia la nieve caer. Esperando el regreso de Gray.

" _Parto a una misión, prometo volver en cuanto pueda..."_

* * *

 **006\. Sepia:**

Dos meses, y la única nota que dejó al irse prometiendo que volvería era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Tal vez eso y en gran medida la foto en la que se admiraba su hermosa sonrisa, tomada en una tarde en la que el día decidió que todo se vería cómo en tono sepia.

Hecho su bolso tras su espalda, sus manos vendadas, y pocos rasguños en su rostro.

—A terminar se ha dicho—susurró retomando la marcha.

* * *

 **007\. Olvido:**

Le tomó casi un año, y le pareció casi eterno. Aún mantenía el sonido de su voz gravado en su memoria. El color de sus ojos y el aroma de su piel. No había caído en el olvido.

Y todo valió la pena, cuando a su regreso a Magnolia, por que aún después de tanto tiempo ella lo esperaba. Cómo si no hubiera tiempo que aclarar.

—¡Bienvenido, Gray!—, le sonrió.

—Estoy de regreso—, y que valga verga todo el mundo.

* * *

 **008\. Travesura:**

Gray sintió la suavidad de su pecho contra la de él, y decidió que no solo era el cabello de Lucy lo único que había crecido.

Algo despertó en él. Ella no pareció notarlo y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Lucy—la llamó en un susurro—, ¿Te apetece hacer alguna travesura?

* * *

 **009\. Mordida:**

Una semana desde su regreso y no podía más que observarla, sonreirle, escuchar su voz cuando lo ponía al día. Y mirar cómo se desvanecía lentamente la marca que le había hecho con una mordida en su hombro. Por qué le fascinaba, llamativo y delicado, su forma, el color de su piel y su suavidad.

* * *

 **010\. Corset:**

Gray miró a Lucy charlar animadamente con Juvia y Natsu. Una copa de champan en su pequeña mano, su sonrisa encantadora. Todos los presentes vestidos de etiqueta por el evento formal que se había organizado en el castillo de Fiore.

Se acomodó el cabello negro peinandolo hacia atrás, dándole un toque serio _y atrayente_ -palabras de Lucy- un traje a medida, calzado negro, lo normal. No tenía la intención de apartar su mirada de ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su largo cabello. _¡Oh!_ Y su esbelta figura remarcada por el corset que le había visto antes de que lo ocultara bajo aquel elegante vestido.

* * *

 **011\. Tempestad:**

Y la tempestad se desató cuando vió a Natsu tomarla por la cintura, fue instinto dirigirse hacia él. Las ganas de estampar su puño contra su rostro. Ya le había dicho ella que en algún momento tendría que soportar verla bailar con alguien más que no fuera él, cosa de mantenerse aun en secreto.

Dos pasos más y mataría a Natsu, más Juvia lo intercepto en su camino.

—¡Gray-sama!—le llamó con dulzura, él simplemente intento pasarla de largo—. ¡Gray-sama, Juvia... a Juvia le gustaría bailar con Gray-sama!

Entonces se paró unos segundos a contemplarla, hermosa en aquel conjunto de gala, su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Ahora no es el momento Juvia.

Y tal vez nunca sería el momento, por que Gray tomó a Natsu por el brazo apartándolo de Lucy, y ella lo miró sorprendida.

—A la mierda el puto secreto—le habló tomando entre su mano su rostro, y entonces la besó.

* * *

 **012\. Lujuria:**

El vestido quedo olvidado después de entrar al cuarto del hotel en el que se quedaban, sobre el suelo y empapado. Gray la había mirado con lujuria, cómo bajaba por su cuerpo, mostrandole el corset. Su cabello rubio pegándose a su piel.

Gray soltó el aire con lentitud, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por detrás. La escuchó sollozar. Y él la estrujo con fuerza, su nariz en su cuello, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

—Gray—, dijo—Juvia... Juvia me odia.

Él frunció el entrecejo sin abrir los ojos. Por ella la noche había empeorado. Su tristeza surco el cielo, y la lluvia cayó expresando el sentir de la maga de agua. Y Gray había demostrado que no deseaba discutir con nadie echando a correr con Lucy entre sus brazos.

—Ella sabrá perdonarnos—le respondió besando su cuello—. Tendrá que entenderlo.

* * *

 **013\. Pies:**

Esta vez ambos había tomado una misión en conjunto. Juvia les había sonreído con tristeza al verlos nuevamente, ella aceptaba su derrota y les deseaba lo mejor en el viaje.

Era en el norte de Fiore. El clima, atroz para quien no fuera un mago de hielo, le helaba las mejillas a Lucy. Gray detuvo el trayecto, y buscó un lugar en el cual pasar la tormenta. Dentro de una cueva se reguardaron del frío, él cubrió los pies de ella con mantas, y su cuerpo abrazándola. Ella sonrió al notar que Gray recargaba su cabeza sobre todo los abrigos que ella llevaba encima.

* * *

 **014\. Sangre:**

—¿Cómo te hiciste tanto daño?—le preguntó ella, mientras apartaba el cabello obscuro de su frente para poder limpiar la sangre y desinfectar la herida.

Él se dejo hacer hasta que la sintió terminar.

La abrazo haciéndola sentarse sobre él. Le encantaba su cuello y sus hombros, esos que estaban ocultos entre tanto abrigo. Sonrió, pues eso lo solucionaría quitando-le todo de encima.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿No crees Lucy?

—¿¡Tienes fiebre!?

Solo que ella no imaginaba de cual.

* * *

 **015\. Poema:**

Tres meses. Lucy se encontraba fuera, y él esperaba su regreso sentado sobre la cama, mientras leía los quince poemas que ella había dejado para él por cada día que no estaría.

—Hoy es el último—y leyó su hermosa caligrafía.

Por la noche de ese día, Gray la tuvo de vuelta en sus brazos.

* * *

 **016\. Caballo:**

Se encontraban en una batalla, Lucy apartada de él había llamado a la puerta de Sagitario. Entonces un aparente hombre disfrazado de caballo había aparecido para apoyarla. Fue cuando Gray pudo respirar con alivio sabiendo que ella podía hacerse cargo del asunto.

Volvió a la carga contra su oponente.

* * *

 **017\. Estropicio:**

Un fin de semana, Lucy y Gray se habían propuesto a arreglar todo el estropicio que días atrás habían causado con sus recientes experimentos mágicos.

* * *

 **018\. Lirios.**

Esta vez Lucy llevaría lirios a su padre. Gray sabía que nuevamente ella lloraría.

* * *

 **019\. Medias:**

Se deshizo de sus medias tirándolas a un lado, aparto su sujetador, soltó su rubio cabello y beso sus suaves labios recorriendo con sus manos su cintura, deteniéndose en su cadera.

—Eres mía, Lucy— y ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

 **020\. Atardecer:**

El gremio entero esperaba con ansias la llegada del atardecer de ese día. El festival estaba por dar inicio y todos y cada uno de ellos se habían hecho de un rol.

Natsu corría junto con Gray tratando de ganarse el uno al otro. Su relación entre amigos no había flaqueado desde que se dió a conocer la relación que el damon slayer mantenía con la maga de las puertas celestiales.

Happy trataba de ganarse a Charle obsequiándole un pescado.

Lucy disfrutaba de la compañía de Wendy, Juvia y Levy.

El día pintaba genial.

* * *

 **021\. Sabana:**

Apuraron a cambiar las sabanas de las camas de la enfermería del gremio, los heridos no paraban de llegar de las afueras de Magnolia.

Un gremio obscuro había atacado con intensidad, y los afectados habían resultado ser los comerciantes de otras zonas del exterior.

—¡Ellos se han hecho cargo de todo!—gritó Levy con alegría, por fin pudieron trabajar con menos tensión.

Y ellos eran Erza, los tres Dragon Slayer del gremio, Happy, Charle, Juvia, Lucy y Gray.

* * *

 **022\. Bufandas:**

Gray le quitó la bufanda para poder besar su cuello, Lucy contuvo el aliento, encerrados a como estaban en una de las bodegas del gremio.

—¡Uh, Gray nos pueden...!—y él la acallo besando sus labios. La hizo sentir su sonrisa y esta vez ella se rindió.

* * *

 **023\. Anillo:**

¿Cómo elegir el anillo correcto? Llevaba días buscando lo más perfecto para Lucy. Su corazón no dejaba de agitarse ante la idea de lo que significaba darle algo como eso.

Y es que en su vida no se había imaginado buscar ese anillo en especial.

* * *

 **024\. Gotera:**

Era interesante ver cómo el pasar de las estaciones le hacia cierto daño a las losetas del gremio. Había que dar mantenimiento cada tanto para evitar o cerrar las goteras.

—¡Es cómo la labor social de los miembros de Fairy Tail, ahora a trabajar!—y así fue cómo Erza logró que el hogar de todos dejara de pasar por tanta humedad.

* * *

 **025\. Subterráneo:**

Esta vez lo hicieron en un subterráneo. Lucy con la falda arriba, las manos al rededor de su cuello en un intento por sostenerse de algo mientras Gray la penetraba con un ritmo que la enloquecía.

Los pequeños rasguños que se hicieron durante la batalla de horas antes pasaron a tercer plano cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que la vida no les era eterna. Cuando después de discutir, golpear y patalear -por parte de Lucy- Gray le había dicho que en ese momento ya no importaba.

Ambos eran "ahora y por siempre" mientras durara.

* * *

 **026\. Perdón:**

Su corazón palpitaba mientras corría por las calles de Magnolia buscándolo. Era un manojo de nervios y la lluvia acompañada de rayos y truenos le estaba haciendo difícil la búsqueda.

Respiraba con cierto pesar, y el frío le calaba ondo en los huesos. Quizá si hubiera pensado más, ella no habría dicho aquello y Gray no se habría marchado de esa forma diciéndole que "por más que hagas esto por mi ' bien' esto no tiene sentido"

Solo quería pedirle perdón y decirle que no quería que todo acabara de esa forma.

* * *

 **027\. Hambre:**

Gray la encontró caminando entre la lluvia, empapada y temblando. Cuando se acerco a ella -ya con la cabeza mas fría- no esperó verla extremadamente pálida.

—Lucy—la llamó y ella le miró, como si fuese el ultimo barco en un naufragio.

—Gray, yo... lo siento tanto.

Y ahí estaba ahora, cambiando las sabanas en donde descansaba ahora Lucy, esperando que despertará y le dijera que tenía hambre. Esperando (desde una semana ya) a que ella despertara y le volviera a hablar.

* * *

 **028\. Carne:**

Su piel le quemaba, sentía como si estuviera a carne viva. Lo peor es que no sentía las fuerzas para gritar y pedir por ayuda. Solo le quedaba esperar a que aquellas frías manos calmaran su piel.

Así había sido durante los primeros días, donde en una penumbra de recuerdos lograba acoger su nombre. Después se desvanecía como si no existiera. Le causaba pánico. Y temía el hecho de no reconocer la piel de quien la cuidaba.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró haciéndose a la idea de que tal vez era importante para aquella persona que la cuidaba, hasta que un día fue capaz de abrir sus ojos. Entonces lo observó. Un joven de apariencia atractiva que poseía el cabello y los ojos mas obscuros que jamas había visto.

—Como si pudiera dibujar las constelaciones en ellos...—pero estaba tan cansada que solo alcanzó a escuchar como él la llamaba.

* * *

 **029\. Obsesión:**

El gran maestro le había explicado el porqué Lucy no lograba recordarlos a todos. Algo sobre un parásito mágico que no habían erradicado a tiempo, y que en si era difícil de detectar.

Ahora todos contribuían en la rehabilitación de Lucy.

Y para Gray el recordarle a Lucy cuanto la amaba se había vuelto su misión.

—A veces siento como si estuvieras obsesionado en que te recuerde—le dijo Lucy mientras lo veía acomodar su ropa en el armario—, y aun me cuesta creer que viva con un chico.

—Y no con cualquier chico—repuso él ignorando como era herido inconscientemente—, si no tu chico.

—Pero no logro pensar que tu harías algo así conmigo—aseveró ella, incapaz de pedirle que se fuera de su hogar por que ella no lo conocía. Simplemente no podía.

Algo surge cuando un extraño te reconforta mientras te desmoronas al saber que tu padre ha muerto, y tu no eres cociente de ello (por segunda vez) hasta que vuelves al hogar que recuerdas de tu niñez. ¿Cómo podría evitar sentir algo por Gray, si a cada instante brillaban sus detalles?

—¿A qué te refieres Lucy?

Ella se pone nerviosa, y el rostro se le ha vuelto colorado, si fuera posible en ese momento seria una pelirroja, un tomate andante.

—Bueno, Lucy— Gray sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo. Sonríe para ella—. Mira, lo he estado guardando para el momento perfecto— y con nervios le enseña una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo—, y sé que quizá ese momento no se dé de la forma en que quiero. Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre he querido que ambos nos unamos en matrimonio.

* * *

 **030\. Monstruo:**

Lucy no había logrado recordar todo su pasado, pero con el tiempo había empezado a amar su presente unido a Gray. El tiempo -que les parecía todo un monstruo, y a la vez un aliado- había hecho lo suyo.

Ambos habían ofrecido sus votos. El maestro lloraba por la unión de sus hijos. Erza los felicitaba al igual que Natsu y el resto de los invitados.

Todo había sido maravilloso. Incluso la noche de bodas en la que al entregarse por completo a Gray había sentido algo que había buscado.

Su calor, su deseo. Y esas inmensas ansias que Gray siempre sentía por demostrarle a Lucy lo que era el amor.

—Es azúcar sobre un sin fin de sabores—le dijo llenando su rostro de besos—. Y tu eres sin duda: azúcar sobre esos sabores.

En esos momentos era cuando el mundo valía suerte y solo existían ambos. Recordando cada experiencia, y recordándose mutuamente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado (risa) yo me divertí escribiéndolo (guiño) ya saben, los comentarios alimentan nuestros ánimos, y no hacen daño.


End file.
